


Fifty Themes: Sinnoh

by Bespectacled_Panda



Series: Fifty Themes: Pokemon Special [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Panda/pseuds/Bespectacled_Panda
Summary: Fifty snippets about the Sinnoh Dex holders, inspired by fifty one-word prompts. Some shipping, though it isn't the focus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wowie zowie pep  
> it's been literally over a year ahaha
> 
> I really feel like I should explain why this has taken me SO LONG to complete, so here we go:
> 
> I started this series in February of 2015. I had just gotten my AO3 account and I wanted to upload stuff right away, so I went through some of my old fanfics to see if anything was acceptable enough to put on the internet. This little "drabbles" thing I had done seemed okay, so I threw it up there and made it a series, with every intention of finishing the Sinnoh part at a later time (side note, I was never going to do any more past sinnoh, on account of I haven't ever read the B&W or any other manga past DP&Pt)
> 
> But therein lies the problem. You see, those drabbles were actually written back in 2014, so they're not my best work by any means. Because of that, I wasn't super passionate about continuing them.
> 
> Also, I kinda moved away from Pokespe, I guess? I mean, I don't want to make it sad, like "Oh I moved on" or whatever. I haven't forgotten about it. I just got super into a bunch of other things and kinda stopped reading the manga. But recently, I started getting back into it, and I remembered this series, and I felt like I should finally finish it up. So here it is!
> 
> Shoutout to the whole two people who have bookmarked this: swifter, BlueMew, you guys are the REAL mvps for liking my old, kinda bad, writing.
> 
> (Also trigger warning for mentions of suicide. It's real quick and not intense, but I don't want anyone to be upset by it, so proceed with caution.)
> 
> Word prompts found here: http://rousteinire.deviantart.com/journal/New-100-Theme-Challenge-235860219
> 
> : )

**51\. Cooking**

Diamond was definitely the best at cooking out of all of them. Pearl had tried his hand at it once and hated every second, and Platinum was just plain _bad_.

**  
52\. God**

Platinum had spent hours upon hours reading books and research on Arceus, the Pokemon considered widely to be the god of all others.

****  
**53\. Forgiveness** ****  


“...Hey, Dia?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I...I really am sorry for how I treated you.”

 

“I know, Pearl. I know. I forgive you.”

**  
54\. Dangerous**

Sometimes, Platinum would impulsively decide to do something she’d never done before, regardless of how dangerous it was. This, of course, caused Diamond and Pearl a lot of stress.

**  
55\. Braveness**

Although they were so young, they were, undoubtedly, three of the bravest in all of Sinnoh.

**  
56\. Searching**

Dia once wandered off in a PokeMart, and Platinum and Pearl ended up searching half the town before they found him right where they’d started.

**  
57\. With or without you**

“No, Lady, you can’t do that! There’s no way—”

 

“I’m going to, whether the two of you join me or _not_!”

**  
58\. Imagine Yesterday**

Pearl occasionally tried to imagine what his life would be like if he and Dia hadn’t met Platinum. But he always ended up deciding that he was happy with the way things turned out.

**  
59\. Tomorrow**

Pearl held Dia close, feeling the way his shoulders shook with gut-wrenching sobs, and whispered to him that _tomorrow will be a better day._

**  
60\. Dusk**

With the dusk sunset backlighting her and her hair aflutter in the breeze, Platinum looked like an ethereal princess.

**  
61\. Tonight**

They still had responsibilities. They still had to deal with everything. But tonight, they would take a break and let loose for once.

**  
62\. Believe**

Platinum quickly learned to believe in Pearl; as bossy and quick-tempered as he was, he knew what he was doing.

**  
63\. Why?**

_Why?_ she begged. _Why did you lie to me?_ The two of them just stared at the ground, unable to find the words.

**  
64.** **Because of you**

Dia was just worried about her, but there was no way Platinum could tell him that the reason she was so red in the face was because of _him_.

**  
65\. Me myself and I**

“I need to be alone for a while”

 

“Are you mad at me or something?”

 

“No, Pearl. I just want some time to think.”

 

“Hmph. Whatever.”

****  
66\. Wizard ****  


The three of them once spent twenty minutes giggling over a picture of Platinum’s great-grandfather, saying that his long beard made him look like a wizard.

**67\. Butterflies**

Diamond and Pearl surprised Platinum with a trip to a botanical garden for her birthday, where she spent hours admiring the small building filled with Butterfree and Beautifly.

**  
68\. Sea**

Diamond had grown up around the small pond in Twinleaf Town, so it was a little bit amazing to look out upon the grand, rippling sea from Sunyshore.

**  
69\. Mermaid**

Pearl once lapsed into a daydream, and when he snapped out of it, he found that he’d make a crude sketch of Platinum as a mermaid on the tabletop.

**  
70\. Dearest**

“I love you guys so much!”

 

“Aw, don’t start with the sappy stuff, Dia...”

 

“Pearl, _shush_. We love you too, Diamond.”

**  
71\. Flying**

Sometimes, on lazy, warm days, the three of them would take turns flying around with Pearl’s Chatot.

**  
72\. Fireworks**

They attended a summer festival in Jubilife City, and the red, orange, and green bursts lighting up the night made them all gasp in delight and wonder.

**  
73\. Trapped**

Occasionally, Dia felt trapped in the identity he’d created for himself. Maybe, just maybe, he didn’t want to have to be the carefree one, the one who didn’t care and wasn’t bothered by anything.

**  
74\. Chasing pavements**

Pearl knew he was looking for something that wasn’t there; Platinum, with her refined ways and wealthy life, was so different from a mere _commoner_ like him. No, it could never be.

**  
75\. Breathing**

Dia snored at night. Usually, Pearl found it irritating, but now he found comfort in the sound—a soft reminder that his best friend in the whole world was right there on the other side of the room.

**  
76\. Snow**

In the morning, Pearl wakes up to Dia shaking him, his eyes bright and his cheeks pink, whispering for Pearl to _look out the window! It’s snowing!_

**77\. Leaves**

Platinum’s favorite season of all is autumn. She loves the way the trees explode into beautiful colors, like some kind of grand finale before cold sets in.

**  
78\. Past days**

Dia has fond memories of early childhood, when he and Pearl performed rough comedy skits for the kids of the town, beaming when they got even a little bit of applause.

**  
79\. Teenager**

The time came, eventually, and they had to go their own separate ways for a while. But when they finally reunited, they stared at each other in surprise; in their time apart, they had somehow grown from mere kids into strong, beautiful teenagers.

**  
80\. Suicide**

“Sometimes...sometimes I wonder what would happen if I killed myself.”

 

“...That’s _really_ bad. No, seriously. H-how long have you thought about this?”

 

“A while. I don’t know. ...Don’t look at me like that, Pearl.”

 

**  
81\. Lust**

She couldn’t describe the feeling she got when she looked at the two of them. She knew that she could have either one of them, if she really wanted. Maybe even both of them.

**  
82\. Angry**

Dia didn’t often get angry, but he wasn’t a doormat, either. And he didn’t take kindly to people stepping all over his feelings.

**  
83\. Candlelight**

During a particularly bad storm, the power went out. Platinum calmly stood up and instructed the two boys to help her light the many sconces lining the walls of her mansion.

**  
84\. Moonlight**

Sitting up late at night together, with only the light of the moon illuminating their faces, they somehow became brave enough to talk about the difficult stuff.

**  
85\. Sunlight**

Pearl always spent at least half the summer completely sunburned, no matter how much sunscreen he wore.

**  
86\. Fame**

In another life, Platinum mused, she might’ve liked to be some kind of famous idol, adored throughout all of Sinnoh.

**  
87\. Decora**

Much to the boys’ shock, Platinum turned up one day dressed with what looked to be a hundred cute accessories covering her hair and shirt.

**  
88\. Tea**

“Ew, what _is_ this stuff, Lady?”

 

“ _Guricha_ tea.”

 

“It tastes horrible! _Blegh_...”

 

“No, it’s good.”

 

“Says you.”

**  
89\. Angel**

Platinum and Pearl both agreed that Dia was almost like some kind of angel: whenever either of them needed help or comfort, he would appear, smiling in that way of his.

**  
90\. Vampire**

For a costume party, Pearl dressed up like a vampire, with fake fangs and everything; Platinum dressed as a Piplup; and Dia, of course, dressed as an _onigiri_.

**  
91\. Centaur**

“If you crossed a human and a Ponyta, would the offspring be half-human, half-Ponyta?”

 

“...That’s a strange thing to think about.”

**  
92\. Pity**

Dia’s heart ached for all the people and Pokemon that Team Galactic used to accomplish their heinous goals.

**  
93\. Devil**

Platinum could be a little devilish. Sometimes, she would poke fun at Pearl, a kind of revenge for the way he treated her when they first met.

**  
94\. Hurt**

_It’s nothing_ , Pearl said had, turning away. When the other two protested, he reluctantly held out his wounded arm.

**  
95\. Answer**

Platinum’s goal in life was to learn _everything_ , to discover all the answers to the questions of the world.

**  
96\. Fate**

“Y’know, I think it must’ve been fate that we meet.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Everything just worked out so perfectly, and...I dunno.”

“No, I understand what you mean.”

**  
97\. Secret garden**

The Trophy Garden behind Mr. Backlot’s mansion was one of Platinum’s favorite places to search for rare Pokemon and hone her battling skills.

**  
98\. Furry**

When he was tired, Dia liked to curl up next to his Munchlax, whose soft fur often lulled him to sleep.

**  
99\. Luck**

To Platinum, the slot machine wasn’t a matter of luck, but rather, of timing and precision. All that mattered was stopping it so the pictures lined up just right.

**  
100\. Ghost**

“Hey, you guys.”

 

“Yes, Diamond?”

 

“If I die, I’m gonna come back as a ghost and haunt both of you _forever_!”

 

“Hey, wait a minute, Dia—what have I ever done to deserve eternal haunting?”

 

“No, no, I meant haunting in, like, a nice way!”

 

“You’re welcome to haunt us as much as you want.”

 

“See, Pearl! She gets it!”

 

“Alright, fine. Ghost around all you want. Just...don’t die anytime soon.”

 

“I won’t.”


End file.
